gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Shonen Jump Vs. Playstation Universe
|ratings = |modes = Single-player, multiplayer|media = Optical Disc}} ''Shonen Jump Vs. Playstation Universe ''is a crossover fighting video games between the The Shonen Jump'' ''and Playstation fictional universe created by NetherRealm Studios and Midway Games on july 10, 2024. Plot In the Shonen Jump universe, Tragula's attempts at world domination have failed due to Goku. What seemed like victory however with Tragula and his portal's destruction was only the beginning. In the Playstation Universe, Kratos has defended the Earth from Bakholl. Kratos thought everything would be fine when he destroyed the portal Bakholl was going to use and the villain himself. The two villains have fused and so have the two universes. Can anyone stop this new being Bakgelu from merging the realms as the Bloodmark is about to consume the fighters? Game Modes * Story Mode * VS Mode * Arcade Ladder * Training Mode * Challence Tower * Formelmarket * Character Creation * Game Option Characters Shonen Jump Universe Goku Vegeta Sailor Moon Yusuke Naruto Uzumaki Luffy Zoro Nami Bobobo Sasuke Uchiha Cell Queen Beryl Frieza L Light Yagami Edward Elric Sakura Inuyasha Khouta Hirano Ichigo Orochimaru Krillin Piccolo Itachi Uchiha Tragula (unlockable character) Playstation Universe Kratos Zeus Parappa Sly Cooper Hybrid Raiden Tigershark Klonoa Carmelita Fox Emmett Graves Kat Dante Crash Spyro Sweet Tooth Radec Heihachi Mishima Cole McGrath Journeyer Serious Sam Sir Daniel Nariko Sora Ratchet Bakholl (unlockable character) Unlockable Shonen Jump Universe Zero Hinata Sesshōmaru Gaara Hiei Misa Amane Kakashi Neji Sakazuki Admiral Akainu Demigra Killer Bee (DX version) Lord Beerus (DX version) Gohan (DX version) Kisame (DX version) Kakuzu (DX version) Playstation Universe Clockwerk Fat Princess Issac Clarke Jak Pyramid Head Sackboy Knack Big Daddy Nathan Drake Kazuya Mishima Toro Inoue Vergil (DX version) Gex (DX version) Paul Phoenix (DX version) King (DX version) Yoshimitsu (DX version) DLC Shonen Jump Universe Raditz Momotaro Medaka Broly John Cena (WWE) Playstation Universe Naughty Bear Aarbron Wander Dr.Nefarious Freddy Fazbear (Five Nights at Freddy's) DLC Extended Shonen Jump Universe Android 18 Kabuto Portgas D. Ace Alphonse Elric The Undertaker (WWE) Playstation Universe Raven Nelo Angelo Jin Kazama Hades Springtrap (Five Nights at Freddy's) Bosses Bakgelu Ultimate Shonen Jump Vs. Playstation Universe the bigger update for Shonen Jump Vs. Playstation Universe and the great for DX version will actived by Unleashed Edition. Shonen Jump Universe The Death Kid Nappa Zabuza Momochi Haku Kane (WWE) Playstation Universe Ares Terra Calypso The Panda King Fredbear (Five Nights at Freddy's) Stages # Mount Paozu # World Martial Arts Tornament # Gizard Wasteland # Shinihami Realm # Black City # Fort Briggs # D Point # Aspertia City # Konoha # Amazon Lily # Wammy's House # Fujin Academy # Metropolis # Invasion # Alden's Tower # Stowaways # Paris # San Francisco # Time Station # Columbia # Black Rock Stadium # The Graveyard # Fearless # Chamber of the Flame Story Mode Chapters The story mode of Shonen Jump vs. Playstation Universe is told in 30 chapters. with one character being playable in each chapter. The order of each chapter is listed below. Shonen Jump * Chapter 1: Naruto Uzumaki * Chapter 2: Hirano * Chapter 3: L * Chapter 4: Sailor Moon * Chapter 5: Vegeta * Chapter 6: Inuyasha * Chapter 7: Sasuke Uchiha * Chapter 8: Cell * Chapter 9: Yusuke * Chapter 10: Edward Elric * Chapter 11: Light Yagami * Chapter 12: Luffy * Chapter 13: Frieza * Chapter 14: Bobobo * Chapter 15: Goku Playstation * Chapter 1: Parappa * Chapter 2: Klonoa * Chapter 3: Sly Cooper * Chapter 4: Emmett Graves * Chapter 5: Crash * Chapter 6: TigerShark * Chapter 7: Kat * Chapter 8: Dante * Chapter 9: Heihachi Mishima * Chapter 10: Ratchet * Chapter 11: Cole McGrath * Chapter 12: Spyro * Chapter 13: Radec * Chapter 14: Serious Sam * Chapter 15: Kratos Songs * Opening Song: Sword Summit by TM Revolution * Ending Song: We Were Angels by Hironobu Kageyama Trival * One harder picture could be Injustice Gods Among Us and fatalities for more sasprime. * More Crossover Games after for team. Category:Shonen Jump Category:PlayStation games Category:Shonen Jump Vs. Playstation Universe Category:NetherRealm Studios Category:Midway Games Category:Namco Bandai Category:Warner Bros. Games Category:2024 Category:Rated M Category:PG-18 Category:Crossover Category:Xbox 480 Games Category:PlayStation 5 Games Category:PC Games Category:Microsoft Windows Games Category:Android games